Win a date with Stargleam
by winxclubfan1
Summary: (I GOT PERMISSION!) Stargleam starts her own show, uh-oh, looks like drama! What will happen? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**I GOT PERMISSION IF YOU ARE WONDERING! I can't wait to see this!**

Stargleam padded with the sunlight in the branches, 'I Shawld Stawt a shwow!' She said (A/N: I spell wrong for her!)

She ran over to where win a date with Nightcloud used to be but she was kicked out by Ivypool and Cinderpelt.

She then ran over to a court yard and set up her show.

She called Lakepool to be her Lights and Flamepelt to be her host.

She saw an innocent ginger cat and her two kits walking by.

'YWO AWE MWY TRAWNSLATER!' Stargleam said grabbing the smallest black kit.

'And she also says you are her camera cat and she says you are adorable,' The black she-kit which turned out to be Star said.

'It's time, for win a date with Stargleam!' Tansy said.

**SEND ME TOMS/SHE-CATS THROUGH ****_PM_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, my first chapter, Wish me luck!**

**Chapter 2: Firestar, Greystripe and Blackstar**

'Welcome to Win a date with Stargleam! Our first cats tonight are Firestar, Greystripe and Blackstar! Make some noise for them!' Mallow said.

Our three criminals walked in and took their seats.

'Now our rules state the cat with the least amount of points have to go a date with Stargleam!' Star told the audience.

'Question one: Do you watch Britain's got talent? Wait? That's a question?' Mallow asked.

'Of course I do, I love it!' Blackstar and Firestar said.

'It's terrible!' Said Greystripe.

Stargleam drew a mark under Blackstar and Firestar.

'Next question: If you could catch a Grenade for anyone, who would it be? Really Stargleam?' Mallow said reading.

'I'd catch a Grenade for Silverstream, I miss her so much, excuse me!' Greystripe said crying.

'Aww. I can't let him go on a date with me, he should be with Silverstream!' Mallow said translating Stargleam (A/N: Mallow says the correct spellings because I can't spell terribly!)

'I'd let someone else catch it, I'm to awesome!' Blackstar said.

'I'd catch a grenade for anyone.' Firestar said shrugging.

Stargleam put a mark under Firestar and Greystripe.

'last question, how annoying is Stargleam?' Star asked.

'A billion!' Blackstar said.

'She's alright.' Greystripe said.

'I love her!' Firestar added.

'Looks like Blackstar is taking Stargleam on a date to Thunderstar's magical Fairground! Good night!' Mallow said.

**Send in cats through PM, I will do Redtail, Tigerclaw and Firestar next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**These three unfortunate souls today are Redtail, Tigerclaw and Firestar**

'Welcome to win a date with Stargleam!' Mallow said.

'Today Redtail, Stupidclaw and Firestar are competing!' Star said.

'Oi! I'm Tigerclaw!' Tigerclaw said.

'Whatever, first question, What's your favorite ABBA song? Who's ABBA?' Star asked.

'I don't like ABBA so I don't know how to answer that.' Tigerclaw said.

'I know! The winner takes it all!' Firestar said as he starting singing ABBA.

'I like the song Take a chance on me...' Redtail said.

Star drew a talley under Redtail's and Firestar's name.

'Next question, if you put me to the test will you let me try?' Mallow asked.

'No.' All three said.

None of them got a point.

'Final question, What's your favorite Britain's got talent act this year?' Star asked. (If you don't watch BGT just ignore this question and the answers!)

'OMG OMG OMG!' Firestar said, 'I LOVE JACK PACK!' He added.

'What's your problem? They suck!' The author of this story told Firestar. (Yes, I think they suck)

'I like that dark side of dance group (I like them as well, I just don't want to spell there name XD)

'I like David's golden buzzer act.' Redtail said.

'Stargleam said no question and Redtail s going on a date with her to Barley's mud farm.' Mallow said.

Tigerclaw knocked out Firestar.

**The next unforunate souls are Brambleclaw, Foxleap and DAISY!**

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Back!**

'Welcome to Win a date with Stargleam! Next up is Bramblestar, Foxleap and Daisy, wait? Daisy? isn't Daisy a she-cat?' Star said.

'Oh, Some idiot (Note: The person who submitted this isn't an idiot!) submitted her!' Tansy told her.

'Bting tgem on!' Stargleam said.

Our three prisoners came in.

'First question, What's the saddest song you ever listened to?' Star asked.

'The winner takes it all by Meowba!' Bramblestar answered with.

'I will always love you by Pawney Meowston.' Foxleap told her.

'I don't like sad songs.' Daisy answered with.

'Give them all a point!' Star told Stargleam.

'NO! I DON'T WANT A POINT!' Daisy screeched, knocked out Stargleam with a piece of air and ruined the whole jail.

'GUYS! THE DATE PLACE IS OPEN!' Mallow screeched, everyone ran to it. (Except Daisy!)

'Next question, who's your favorite band?' Mallow asked.

'Drop out Tom.' Foxleap told her.

'Two direction!' Bramblestar fangirled.

Foxleap got a point.

'Final question, what's your favorite Pawdele song?' Star asked.

'Someone like you.' Bramblestar answered with.

'I don't like Pawdele.' Foxleap told her.

'Foxleap goes to Sunstar's Sunny Sun Spot Of Sunny Golden Glitter with Stargleam!' Mallow said.

'NO!' A very angry Ivypool said storming in, she knocked out Stargleam and brought Foxleap back home.

'I guess Bramblestar gets to go on a date with her, when she wakes up that is, time for doing stuff to Stargleam when she's asleep!' Tansy said.


End file.
